A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing poles and rods, more specifically, an illuminated fishing pole.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a kit that when installed provides illumination at distal ends of a fishing pole; wherein the kit includes, a first illuminating member that attaches to the fishing pole via a bracket that clips onto the handle portion of the fishing pole, and which is in wired communication with a second illuminating member that is positioned at a distal end of the fishing pole such that both lighting means project light down the length of the fishing pole and away from the distal end; wherein wiring spans from the distal end inside of the fishing pole and to the first illuminating means; wherein a connector enables the first illuminating means and bracket to completely detach with respect to the fishing pole and the second illuminating means.
The Parker patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No 2006/0288629) discloses a fishing pole that is transparent and has fiber optic lights on the inside of the pole so as to illuminate the pole at night. However, the fishing pole is directed to illumination of the pole itself, and not provide illumination down the length of said pole and from the distal end.
The Gonzagowski patent application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0281753) discloses an illuminated fishing rod. However, the illuminated fishing rod does not provide illumination down the length of the fishing rod and from the distal end opposite of the handle.
The Huddelston et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,084) discloses a fishing pole tip illumination attachment. However, the illumination attachment does not incorporate illuminating means at the handle and at a distal end of the fishing pole.
The Ramirez patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,577) discloses a fishing pole strike indicator comprising an illumination member attached to the pole. However, the indicator does not include two illumination sources, and does not illuminate along the length of the fishing pole.
The Matibe patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,366) discloses an illuminated transparent fishing pole for use in night fishing in which the pole is filled with a substance that can be activated such as by a light source. Again, the pole is not illuminated from two locations.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a kit that when installed provides illumination at distal ends of a fishing pole; wherein the kit includes a first illuminating member that attaches to the fishing pole via a bracket that clips onto the handle portion of the fishing pole, and which is in wired communication with a second illuminating member that is positioned at a distal end of the fishing pole such that both lighting means project light down the length of the fishing pole and away from the distal end; wherein wiring spans from the distal end inside of the fishing pole and to the first illuminating means; wherein a connector enables the first illuminating means and bracket to completely detach with respect to the fishing pole and the second illuminating means. In this regard, the illuminating fishing pole departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.